I'm the Queen
by Romantically Discharged
Summary: Vampire Queen Anya and her husband Aero are in a state of wedded bliss. Or are they? This story is mine and nobody elses. Rated M for reasons you will read in the first/second paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the Queen

**This is All **_**Mine**_**!**** It is one of my many story ideas. My friends really liked it and I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy.**

Anya was pushed up against the bed by supernaturally strong, almost frantic arms. A small grunt escaped her throat as the man captured her tongue with his. He worked her mouth until she had to break away for air. His lips didn't leave her though. His wicked tongue moved down her throat to the area right between her throat and her shoulder. His fangs playfully nipped her there. Gods, this man knew what made her shiver. He abandoned her throat without puncturing it as he usually did.

He knelt before her and she knew instantly what he was going to do even before he ripped her red dress completely from her with one yank. His mouth was on her a second later. She gasped femininely as he did something truly sinful to her female flesh with his tongue. She clutched his shoulder in her fist so hard that she tore through the black suit he had put on. Her breathing was coming in harsh gasps as he took her quickly to the pinnacle and then pushed her over. Her grip on his shoulder loosed as she twitched spasmodically. Her breath eased out if her in a rush. She fell back onto the bed.

He came up beside her and laid down next to her on the bed, just as breathless as she was. She turned towards him and smiled sleepily at him. She was very happy that even after 10,000 years of marriage that her husband could still fully satisfy her completely.

Anya leaned over her husband and whispered against his lips. "I love you, Aero."

Her husband smiled and whispered back to her "And I love you Anya."

She giggled and kissed him hard. When she heard him groan loudly, she took an instant to realise what had happened. Anya laughed again. He had released himself in his pants.

She couldn't help but burst into laughter, which made her husband groan louder. She looked into his eyes and tried to suppress her laughter. Aero then burst out into laughter with her. They both laid like that for a couple minutes with each other, simply laughing together.

After a couple moments their laughter quieted down. Anya looked over at Aero and gently brushed his cheek with her hand. He captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

Anya smiled and whispered to him "I suppose we should get dressed for real this time hmm darling."

Aero eyed the tatters of her dress on the floor beside their bed. He answered her "I suppose so darling. But…" He looked sideways at her with a look that scorched her through to her bone. "Do we really _need_ to go to that dinner?"

She hit his chest playfully and stated "Yes we need to go. Jason will kill us if we miss another one."

His eyes darkened for a moment in anger "If he even tries…"

She cut him off with a laugh. He was always so serious about her. But he was her protector.

Before he was her husband he had been a protector to the vampire queens. He had served under at least fifteen queens before she herself had taken the position. She had gained the position in a fight to the death with the queen before her. She had come out of the fight with not even a scratch, and a new guard.

She had originally thought he was gay.

She smiled at the memory now but then he had been so skittish whenever she had gotten anywhere near his person. But as she later found out he had been used by the other queens. Sometimes just to do their dirty work but some used him sexually.

Anya grimaced at the thought of anybody abusing her strong warrior. Their feelings for each other had grown slowly but he hadn't wanted to get attached to her. He had been her first and only love. After a mishap with some other vampires where she had been left on deaths doorstep he had admitted she was his too.

They had been married the next day. But the honeymoon had been a little uneventful while she was still healing. But after that their sex life came into full bloom. She hadn't been able to walk for a couple weeks. Neither of them had been able to.

Aero pulled her from the past and he groaned and got up off the bed. He eyed his ripped suit as Anya eyed his ass. She bit her lip to remind herself of all the reasons she shouldn't pounce on him right then.

He grinned back at her. Both a combination of how well he knew her and her thought patterns and of the clothes that they had ruined together showed in his grin.

But he turned away from her and walked over to their closet. They were a famous pair for having the largest wardrobe of any one couple. They ruined so many clothes just trying to get at each other, they needed all those clothes.

Anya groaned and followed her husband into their walk-in closet. They changed quickly into dinner wear and exited their room.

They lived in the penthouse suite of the most expensive apartment building in town. Anya didn't want a mansion or anything like that, even though they did have one. She was much happier right in the middle of the city. All those beautiful human necks were easily within her grasp.

Anya and Aero clutched hands as they waited for the elevator. She didn't look at him for fear of pouncing him before they could leave. The trip downstairs was uneventful for the most part.

A limo was waiting out in front of the building for us. Aero and his wife slid in quietly. Anya was about to signal the driver when she saw he was asleep. She leaned up and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked awake and looked back at us over his shoulder. "So, you finally deigned to get out of bed?" He asked.

Anya smiled at him and answered as she draped her legs on top of Aero's. "Yep, so you won't get a show this time pervert."

The shape shifter driver just shook his head and smiled. They started driving off to the dinner of the vampire council's. She hadn't wanted to go, but then she never wanted to go. They were always so boring. It was always a bunch of old guys yelling at each other and her in the middle of it trying to break up the fights till sunrise.

But Jason, her assistant in all matters queenly, had told her not to miss another one or else… _Ooooh she was so scared_.

She peered out of the window at the most populated city on this side of the Earth's crust. She wasn't sure about the other side though. She had heard that demons throw killer parties. She wanted to go to one but mister 'it's too dangerous' wouldn't let her go.

She had heard about one that was happening… She glanced quickly at the clock…Fifteen minutes ago.

She had already planned to ditch mister no fun for the night and let him handle the old fogies. She just needed to get him distracted…

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty good but who am I to say? I wrote it and I currently have a huge head. But tell me what you think and review below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty good but who am I to say? I wrote it and I currently have a huge head. But tell me what you think and review below.**

**Chapter 2**

Aero eyed his beautiful wife. She looked fabulous with the city lights played across her skin. Her lovely full lips were almost pouty from the bashing they had taken from his. Her full dark hair bobbed by her shoulders. She had cut it a couple days ago. Aero remembered it back when he had finally realised that she would be playing a bigger role in his life then a side character. It had been long and curled and covered in the old queen's blood. She had been beautiful then and she was even more beautiful now if that were possible.

She was going to ditch him tonight. He knew because she wasn't looking at him, her favourite pastime. When she wasn't looking at him she was either doing one of two things: She was trying to contain her desires for him. Or she was planning something.

He knew that she wasn't into this whole political dinner thing. He didn't like them any more than she did but he wanted to her to be happy. And if that meant looking the other way while she went off and did her own thing then that was fine.

Especially when she had her own personal shadow that he had hired to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble.

He thought of poor Galen. The small dark haired falcon shape shifter. His impeccably tailored black suit was custom made to be able to be able to wear whatever he was doing, of course paid for by Aero. The man had been an underrated mercenary with impeccable but unrecognized talents. Aero had found him and that had been that. He was now getting a large salary and living very well, in the same building as Aero and Anya actually.

He felt sorry for the man.

In the weeks that he had been her shadow she had spotted him all of three times. Each and every time was worse than the other.

The first time he had his legs broken by some very large gentlemen who Anya had told that he was a crazy ex-boyfriend stalking her. The second time he had been following her as she had been building hopping and she had taken a jump only a vampire could do. He had fallen and broken most of the bones in his body, and to make it worse he was left there for a couple days until someone found him. The third time was worst of all. She had ditched the man in a gay bar and told all the very nice patrons that he was incredibly available. After that time he made absolutely sure that he wasn't ever seen again.

Needless to say the man got a _very_ high salary.

Aero shook his head at the thought. His peculiar wife was quite a handful. But she was his handful. He smiled and copied his wife by staring out the window at the buildings flying by.

His mind wandered over the night to come. Since he was to deal with it alone he needed a battle plan…

But as usual all thoughts fled him as he grasped his wives calf in his palm. Oh god, he could feel himself stiffen in his dinner pants. But thankfully Anya didn't seem to notice. If she had she would have made it so much worse. His plucky wife had a talent for turning bad situations into disasters. But he loved her anyway. He especially loved what she did to him.

They finally arrived. The driver came over and opened the door for the pair. Aero coaxed his wives legs off of his and swept out of the car. He turned and graciously extended his hand for Anya. She reached out and delicately took his hand. She smiled up at him as she stretched her long legs out of the limo. Walking up to the restaurant, they looked like movie stars. They were swarmed by paparazzi. Flashing lights bombarded them. Anya laughed beside him He wanted to do the same but somehow he managed to hold it in.

The clueless humans didn't even know who we were and yet here they were taking pictures of us.

With his wife tucked into his side he pushed on into the restaurant. He was greeted with a brilliant smile from the staff greeting them. They were led to a VIP table in back. Anya was still chuckling beside him. He surveyed the table with his eyes. Fifteen council members had come from all corners of the globe to meet with them. Aero couldn't say he was honoured really, but it was a feeling mush akin to it.

He and Anya shook hands with everybody there and then sat down at the head of the table. Aero saw Jason in the corner looking relieved. He came over to them and whispered into Aero's ear. "Thank god for you showing up. I was getting worried."

Aero smiled at him and whispered back "I don't think god had anything to do with us getting here Jason. Although we did make a couple calls to him this evening."

Jason rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Their sex drive was legendary. No doubt everyone at the table knew exactly what kept them. And it didn't bother Anya or Aero in the least.

A tall man Sancho stood up in his seat beside ours. He smiled widely at us and began with the normal speech I knew Anya hated. "Well, it's been a long time hasn't it all?" All of the occupants of the table nodded. "We certainly never would have thought we would make it this far together. I mean you were barely past your _sighting*_ when you first became queen." A stream of chuckles emitted from the group. "You were definitely the youngest queen there has ever been. But you made out fine in the end. And…" The rest of the speech faded off into the background.

Aero thoughts wandered back. Anya had been the youngest queen there ever was. She hadn't even gotten past her _sighting_. But she had miraculously risen up through the ranks and become queen, much to everybody's astonishment, including his. His Anya was definitely a fighter through and through. He loved her so much.

Finally after at least a half an hour Sancho stopped with his speech and returned to his seated position. Aero saw Jason slumped against the wall trying to look official but was failing. He could see the wait staff around the corner in the same position as Jason. They had been waiting to serve them for the whole duration of the speech. They had wilted a little bit under the delay.

Now that it was at least polite Anya put her hand on his arm and said into his ear. "I'm going to skip off to the bathroom and fix my makeup."

Aero smiled as he said "Don't be long."

She smiled and sauntered off towards the bathroom.

The wait staff came out and started passing out menus. One of the staff asked me "Will she be back soon or do you want to order for her?"

Aero smiled politely "Oh, she won't be back."

The boy looked confused but Aero brushed it off as he started up a conversation with Sancho…

*_**Sighting**_**: My idea of why vampires don't go out in the sun. Which actually wasn't even in the original vampire lore. It was coined by the guys who did the Nosferatu because they didn't want a lawsuit from the Bram Stroker family. **

**But I'm off topic… Vampire senses get heightened when they transform. So their sense of sight gets heightened so they can see in the dark, but in the day time it'd kind of like when you're in a dark room and you go out into the sunlight. Burns don't it. Well that's was my idea of what vampires went through for the first couple hundred years of their undead lives until their eyes adjusted. And until then they didn't want to go outside because it was a weakness. And vampires… being vampires, didn't like the weakness. So they avoided it.**

**That was just my theory anyway…**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I smiled as she exited through the bathroom window. Aero hadn't suspected a thing. I could get away with anything when it came to him.

I pushed the window slowly back into place. I looked around. Apparently the windows were right across from the dumpsters of both the restaurant and the bar right next door. I covered my nose in a way I knew looked kind of snobby but I couldn't help it. My senses may be better than humans but that wasn't always a good thing.

I got out of there as quickly as I could.

I looked around the corner to make sure I wouldn't be seen. I spotted the limo on the other side of the busy street. I rolled my eyes. That lazy shape shifter had already fallen asleep again. I don't know where Aero found him but I wasn't satisfied.

I brushed those thought off though. I didn't want the thoughts to bog down my night of fun. I laughed as I walked out of the alley and flowed seamlessly into the crowd of humans walking the night streets. I started to walk away from the restaurant.

The humans scent engulfed me and my senses. Most of them already reeked of alcohol and other substances but I blocked all of them out. I let my mind wander to the directions I remember of where the club is.

I grumbled. I couldn't remember what street it was on.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk causing two drunken men to stumble into me. They muttered something at me but I couldn't be bothered with what the humans thought of me or otherwise. I dug through my purse that I had brought with me. I finally located my cell phone in the mess and started to dial my friend's number. I stopped in mid press when I saw a familiar figure in the reflection off my phone screen.

I groaned angrily at the image but it didn't seem to get the message to take a hike. I'm so stupid! Of course Aero would know that I was taking off tonight. I stare at the image of Galen in my phone. My own personal stalker.

Yippee

When he had first been following me I honestly didn't know who he was. I was a little disconcerted when Aero told me that he had been hired to make sure I was safe. I felt really bad about getting those nice men to break his legs. But the fact still remained that I don't like being followed.

I smiled. So the night wasn't a complete waste after all.

For the fun of it I take off. Too fast for the humans to track me with their eyes, I zoomed through the crowds. I heard Galen groan behind me. I looked back over my shoulder and see that he has bought a new motorcycle. With my husband's money. Well, I guess I can't blame him since I totally totalled the last one. I smile when I think about it. I had thrown it out into the middle of the only park in this busy city.

The stupid humans thought it was a piece of art commissioned by the city. A couple people liked it so they left it there. I still laugh whenever I pass there and see that tangled mess that used to be a motorcycle.

My husband was not as amused as I was at this but it was still funny in my opinion. I ran faster through the streets, Galen's motorcycle loudly revving after me as I went.

I take a sudden turn that Galen is not ready for and he goes flying in a completely different direction then me. I laugh to myself. He's so easy to lose.

I slowed down to a more human speed again. A couple drunken people notice that I seem to appear out of nowhere but they chalk it up to the alcohol buzz they're feeling. I really don't care what they think. I walk away as if nothing happened. But then I hear "Hey, hot tamale! Why don't you come over and take a ride on this!"

My eyes widen at that. I turn slowly around and look. One of the drunken men had dared to approach me! Oh hell no! He was alone in his advance but I could see a bunch of his buddies in the background egging him on. I was seething inside but I plastered on a fake smile and purred "Sure why not?"

The guy's eyes widen. He hadn't actually thought I would say yes. But what could I say I wanted a snack and this guy just served himself as the main course. I smiled seductively at him as I sway my hips to him. I go over to him and whisper in his ear "But you have to leave the entourage out here. I'm not one for display."

He nodded as only a man can when a woman just agreed to sex. I grabbed his hand and playfully dragged him towards a dark alleyway. A place no self-respecting girl should be going.

When the darkness engulfed us I pushed him up against the wall and immediately started to lick his neck. I was revolted but I wanted to at least make sure it was a little clean before I sunk my fangs in.

I bit down hard. The guy groaned loudly. I could feel the erection pushing against my leg. I wanted to move away but I was going to drain this guy dry before I did that. I hesitated for a moment though.

Something was wrong.

I pulled back and swiped my tongue over my fangs. The flavour was weird, I couldn't place it. I look at the man's wound. I leaned in and took a sniff. My eyes widened and I froze

I didn't smell any alcohol.

The man's drunken smile turned into an evil grin. I heard the other men file into the alley behind me but I was too stunned to turn.

I had been duped. By hunters no less. My anger had cooled a little by the shock but I recovered quickly. "What did you do?"

He chuckled under his breath and said "Don't worry your highness. It'll all be over soon."

I backed away from him. I grabbed him and threw him at the other hunters. They all toppled down like bowling pins. I made a mad dash over them and away from that alley. I needed to find Galen. He would at least be able to call some backup and get me out of here. I listen for his motorcycle but I don't hear anything like that.

I started to run but to my horror my vision starts to go. I have to stop before I run into something. My head started to pound and my knees gave out on me. I fell to the ground. My face pressed to the cold hard concrete. I groan in anger and futility.

I hear behind me. "Don't worry your highness. It'll all be over soon."

I let out a light sigh as my eyes slowly close…

**Well what do you think so far?**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please!**

**Chapter 4**

Aero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know why but he didn't feel right. Sancho looked at him and asked "Are you alright Aerhon? You don't look well."

Aero eyebrow pulled together and his lips pressed into a line. He said to his friend "Give me a moment. I have to make a call."

He excused himself from the table and made his way outside. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled his wife's phone.

He waited. It rang on and on and she didn't pick up. He was used to this. She must be at a party with loud music or something. Right? He called again, waited again. Nothing. He was getting a little frantic now. He called again.

No answer.

He dialled Galen's phone this time. Galen picked up on the first ring. "Yes boss." Aero could hear the wind and traffic in the background. That meant that

Aero sighed angrily and asked "Where is she?"

Galen started stuttering "Well…I… she….Uhhh… Well she isn't here at the moment…She uhhh…"

Aero cut him off angrily "Enough, find her or you'll be lucky to see the next sunrise!"

"Whoa there boss! What's up? You're not usually like this." Galen asked worriedly.

Aero pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed angrily. "I have a bad feeling. Please…just go find her."

"Got it." The line went dead.

Aero almost crushed the phone in his hand in his worry. He just managed to remember the small piece of plastic and circuits before it disintegrated. He tried to take a couple strong steady breaths but it didn't help him feel any better. He gave up trying to calm down. He called Jason and said shortly "She's missing. I'm looking for her. Make up a good lie for me."

He heard an angry sigh on the other end before he hung up on his assistant. He then did something he promised his wife he would never do.

Aero reached out to her mind.

Whenever there was a new queen she would meld minds with her head guard so that he would be able to locate her if she was in need of him. He had his mind intertwined with all the queens previously and all of them had demanded to keep the connection open. He had treasured the moments in between when his mind had been his own. But that rarely happened. And then his Anya had come along.

She had been different than the other queens. She hadn't only wanted no connection, she had demanded it. They had still done the ceremony and had the connection they just never accessed it. He only accessed it in cases of emergency, like now.

But she had always been different. Even in the beginning when he had first met her. He had been serving under the previous queen, Queen Ingrid. She had been very good queen. He had enjoyed her reign. As had most of her subjects.

Anya had been one of her only close friends.

They hadn't seen each other on a regular basis but were still close. They had sat together during the contests to see if there would be a new queen.

The contests took place every thousand years. The strongest female vampires from all over the world were picked out to fight each other in a contest to become queen. There would be many preliminary fights and then the winner of that would go on to the last round. A fight to the death with the current queen.

Ingrid hadn't lost a fight in over 50 millennia

Anya had never appeared interested in becoming queen so she always found some excuse to not go into the contest. That had been one of the reasons that he had liked her.

Then one time it had all changed. Anya had competed. She obliterated all her competition with little to no effort. Then in an act of great regret, she had destroyed Ingrid. And he had gotten a new master. Little did he know at the time he would be getting a wife out of that event.

He had wondered what had changed. Why was a girl who had no desire to take up the position of queen suddenly be competing in the competition for it? He had found out later that she had been in need of protection that only a queen could get.

Aero shook his head. He needed to not focus on the past but on getting his wife back in the present.

He searched for her mind. He found her relatively quickly. Distance had no meaning to a mind connection. But he didn't know her exact location he did get a general direction though.

Aero tried to look through her eyes but he was horrified when he saw only blackness. He watched for only a few more seconds to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

Then he started running to his wife.

He didn't even bother trying to wake their driver, he could move faster than any car. The city blurred by him. The lights created steaks as he moved past. The cars around him seemed to be going in slow motion as he breezed past.

Aero was getting more anxious. His wife's smell was getting stronger and stronger. He finally stopped. He looked around the dark alleyway. His wife's smell coated the area. But there was another smell that combated with it. Aero took a deep breath.

He quickly covered his nose with his hand. The smell had a sickly quality to it that he didn't like. He reached out his mind again but still saw blackness. He was really anxious now. His chest was beating frantically, his hands were shaking and his breathing was coming in harsh pants.

She had to be close by. He would search the whole city by himself if he had too. He needed to find her. He looked around but saw nothing. He started to run again.

He needed to find her.

**Yeah, I know I'm a little late. I was at my dad's and he doesn't have a computer (**_**I know right**_**). So here...Finally**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anya gasped as she woke. She was a little disoriented. She lay back down and tried to fall back into the black pit of sleep. She rooted beside her for Aero but she felt nothing. That was odd. He was always there when she woke up. She opened her eyes fully and gasped again. All the events of the night came flooding back to her.

She had been vampirenapped by hunters.

Her pride was very stung. She was getting soft. If that had happened before she became queen she would have dropped them without even breaking a fake nail. Having Aero around made her soft. Whenever she was in trouble he had instantly come and bail her out. And with him around all the time she had stopped going to the training rooms at regular intervals. But that might have been her downfall.

She was angry at herself for the predicament she was in. God damn it! She hadn't needed a man before she had gotten married she sure didn't need him to get out of this now.

She looked around. She was in a large wooden room. It was all quite cosy actually. It looked like a normal living room. With the couch she had been laying on. A TV was across the room from her and she saw that there were other chairs around a beautifully crafted table in the middle of the room.

If she didn't know any better she would say she had fallen asleep in her own living room while she and Aero had been redecorating. Except for the bars covering the windows.

Anya walked over to the bars and tested them, they didn't budge for her. She sighed at that endeavour and looked around for another exit. She saw two doors at opposite ends of the room for each other. She saw out one door was a bedroom that had a nice bookshelf in it and beyond that another door.

The door on the other side was closed and Anya was going to bet any money that it was locked up tight.

But she was momentarily distracted by the layout of the apartment. It was quiet comfortable. She could almost see herself living here. Except it was too small. She couldn't handle being in enclosed spaces after being in her large penthouse.

Anya walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. She didn't move. She was waiting for something to happen. Bells, alarms, something. But nothing happened. She twisted the doorknob. It opened easily.

Now she was really confused. Hunters didn't usually play like this. She pushed the door open and looked out. There was a long hallway with lots and lots of doors on either side.

She went and pushed open another door. It opened easily as well. She poked her head in and saw a room exactly like the one she had just left. She pushed open another door. Same thing.

She opened as many doors as she could but they were all the same. She began to panic. Surely there had to me something else. If there was one thing Anya couldn't stand it monotony.

Suddenly she heard whispers. They were faint and she couldn't quite make them out. She ran towards the voices. As she ran the voices didn't seem to get any closer but clearer if that made sense.

"She's a strong one."

"Yes master."

"We can't hold this much longer."

"I will see you faint before you let this go."

"She's too stro….ARRGGGGG!"

Anya gasped awake, but for real this time. She looked around again. This time she was in a dimly lit room. The only light came from the candles surrounding her in a cult circle. Men in dark hoods bordered her on all sides. The only one without a hood stood proudly and openly at her feet. He had a very muscly body that bulged almost unseemly but was not quite there yet. He had many scars all over his body including many crossing his face.

Anya bared her teeth at him menacingly but it served only to make him laugh. She growled loudly through the room. She tried to move her hands but found that she had been bound to the structure she was on. It figured. These were what she had come to expect from hunters, not monotony.

She was pleased by their thoughtfulness on her capture. It wasn't everyday people went through this much trouble to capture her. But she was still pissed at them for doing it.

Anya roared loudly as she put all her strength into breaking the binds. But they didn't budge. She was a little confused now. She hadn't come across a metal that could bind vampires before. Anya was getting a little frantic. She pulled at the chains in pure fits of desperation.

The leader came up to me and said in a calm voice "I'm afraid your highness that you won't be going anywhere soon. We have brought you here to this undisclosed location…"

Anya interrupted "Yeah, no shit Sherlock!"

"…And you will not be getting out." He continued

Anya was growling under her breath as she tried to work out of the restraints. They still weren't budging so she started to try and squeeze her hands through them.

The leader enveloped Anya's hands in his and said "I wouldn't try to do that if I were you your highness."

I snapped at him with my canines. But he stepped out of my reach before I could take the chunk out of him that I so desperately wanted. Anya threatened him "The next time you touch me your head will be served as my next meal. Only my husband may touch me."

The man raised his eyebrows and said "Don't worry about your husband, we already have a plan for him. A specialist is going to take care of him for you." Anya paused for a moment.

Then she went feral.

"YOU WILL NOT FUCKING LAY A HAND ON MY HUSBAND!"

Anya fought against the chains with a renewed strength. The robed figures shifted nervously around her. Obviously they knew her power and had a very good idea of what she would do to them is she was freed.

She really didn't care if she herself was hurt but if anyone even thought about hurting Aero she would personally skin them. Slowly.

The leader just chuckled slightly, which infuriated her even more. He turned away from her and said over his shoulder. "Finish her."

Anya eyed the robed figures individually, daring them to make a move. The leader barked out the order again, harsher this time. The robed figures apparently found him more frightening than her. She would change that soon.

They quickly fell into a circle formation around her. Close enough that they could all join hands if they wanted to but far enough away that Anya couldn't get at them with her teeth or claws.

They began chanting in old latin. Anya didn't process any of what they were saying, she was still too infuriated. Anya halted her actions for a moment. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She looked around curiously, her anger for the second forgotten. Was the room getting hotter? She was definitely getting uncomfortable.

Then came a bright light and a lot of pain.

Anya took in a quick breath and screamed her lungs out…

**OOOOOOoooooo! Poor Anya. "She was so young!"=) *cry in the corner***

**What's going to happen to Aero after this huh?**

**Next chapter, it will come out right after this. Promise.**

**Until then, review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please!**

**Chapter 6**

Aero screamed as if he were being lit on fire from the inside out. Tears fell from his eyes in rivers. His hands shook uncontrollably and his breaths came in frantic erratic pants. He knew what the burning sensation meant.

His wife was no more.

His entire world came crashing down around him. The pressure was too much to bear. He fell down to the ground and stayed there. He couldn't move. His reason for living was no more. So as she was no longer with him he became an empty shell of himself. He felt his insides shrivelling up into husks, his heart crushing in on itself.

He briefly saw bright lights getting bigger and bigger and then they disappeared. He was thrown from his spot on the ground and crushed under a weight much like the one inside him.

Lots of lights flashed before his eyes but he didn't make sense of them. There were suddenly a lot of people all around him but he paid them no attention. The smell of blood was all around him but he felt no compulsion to take a bite out of anybody.

He felt his shirt being ripped from him and he felt a small stone drop in his stomach as he realised that his wife would never be doing that again. Then he felt light tickles all along his chest.

He didn't move his head as he looked down at what was happening to him. Apparently the humans thought he was dead.

He felt like it.

The world blurred before his eyes until he heard "We've lost him."

He wanted to laugh. These humans had no concept of the term. He was definitely lost. But he wasn't dead. He was lost in a sea of pain and sadness.

He didn't know how he was going to go on.

Then all the lights went off at once.

Maybe he didn't have to wait that long. Maybe…

Nope, there was stupid Jason. His voice rang out in Aero's desolate world. There was light shining in his eyes again.

"Yes, that's him. Harry, can you go with the lovely young woman to fill out the paperwork on lor…Austin." Jason sighed.

I didn't look at him. I just kept looking forward, staring at nothing.

Jason's concerned eyes looked over me and he asked "Did you find her?"

Aero's face didn't budge an inch but he felt wetness sliding down his face.

Jason looked away and sighed again. He leaned against the wall and wiped away his own tears.

He came back quickly though. Aero envied him for that. Jason's voice became impersonal and business like, Aero knew he was just trying to cover up the pain. "I'm surprised you lasted this long my lord. Maybe she wasn't…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

Aero had lept off the table and launched himself at Jason. "Don't you dare even think like that! She was my fucking life! I am nothing without her!" He yelled.

His assistant cowered against the wall. Jason was a little scared of this Aero. Aero had never raised his voice before. Never. When he got angry he got quiet. A lot more scary then being loud.

Aero froze like that for a moment. He had lifted Jason off the floor and was breathing heavily through his nose. He kept looking into Jason's eyes as he slowly calmed down.

He lowered the scared man and just said in a slow heavy voice. "Just take me…" It was too hard to say it.

Jason shook his head slowly and told his boss and master "No, you're gonna stay at my place for a bit."

"Whatever."

"Lord Aero?..." Jason asked him.

"Don't call me that anymore. It's Aerhon again. Aero's dead." He said in a defeated tone.

And with that Aerhon was quietly escorted out of the morgue. Never to be seen by human eyes ever again…

**Poor Aerhon.**

**And if anybodies wondering. The next chapter will be in the eyes of the "Specialist." You know, the one who's gonna "Take care" of Aerhon. This should be fun.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**K' specialist time.**

**She's comin and she's gonna cause some major havoc around there. Good fun.**

**Chapter 7**

" _Get out of here, now!" My partner shouted._

_My eyes darted around at all the vampires surrounding us. I counted at least twelve of them but I wasn't in the right state of mind to tell. I had received a blow to my ear earlier and I was still a little fuzzy. And the blood running in my eyes wasn't helping either._

_I looked at her and laughed "You really don't think I'm gonna leave you with these fuckers do you?"_

_She turned a hard glare at me as she grabbed me by my jacket. "Yes. You. Are!" Then she threw me out of the window to the rocky cliffs outside of the castle…_

I jolted awake.

I instantly caught my head in my palms as it started throbbing.

I hated the jolt dreams.

They always gave me a headache.

I groaned and lowered my hands back into my lap. The headache was still there but it was more manageable. I tried to distract myself by looking out the plane window.

I wasn't usually a fan of flying but I would do it if I had to. Like right now.

I had to fly to get to my next job. Apparently a hunter community had found the king and queen of the vampires. And they had actually captured the queen.

Finally

I had been looking for them for years. I had gotten close one time but they had slipped through my fingers at the last second.

But I suppose I shouldn't talk so singularly. Any hunter would get an instant orgasm if they managed to capture the king or queen. Before these hunters had found the couple I had been the only hunter ever to get within range of them. Any other hunter would have been proud of themselves for this accomplishment, but I wasn't. It only made me angrier that I couldn't get them when I had the chance.

I was ecstatic that they called me down. I had been shaking with excitement ever since to actually get a glimpse of the queen. It was something that I never would have expected to do in my lifetime.

I hoped that they would allow me the killing blow but I suppose they might have already done that. I hoped they waited for me but my flight had gotten delayed so they might not have waited. I seriously hoped we landed soon.

The land was getting closer, now it was just a waiting game on the actual landing.

I was getting a little agitated. But you couldn't tell just by looking at me. I was a master at concealing my inner feelings.

I tapped my finger on my armrest and waited. It actually wasn't that long that I had to wait but my anxiousness made it seem like hours.

We finally landed. I practically ran out of the plane. I didn't care if people looked, I was in a hurry.

I didn't bring any big luggage with me so I didn't have to wait for it to come out of the luggage carousel.

Thank god.

I almost shoved people out of my path as I made my way to the front of the airport. But I was slowed by the crowded escalator. I was on the verge of growling when I saw a sign with my name on it in the crowd.

Thank god they sent a limo for me.

I pushed my way to the driver and said to him "Anna Stake here and ready to go."

The driver nodded and smiled slightly as he acknowledged me. "The limo's ready outside Miss Stake."

I sighed pleasantly as he led me outside to the beautiful limo. After all the people being around me in the terminals and on the plane, it was going to be nice to be alone in an enclosed space where I could relax.

I don't know. I've never really been comfortable around other people. I guess I'm just paranoid that they'll hurt me. I really don't know what it is. It could be attributed to the training to be a vampire hunter but I had a feeling that it was something more.

We left the airport quickly in the limo. I laid down across the seats, not bothering with a seatbelt. I threw my arm over my eyes and continued the nap that I had started on the plane…

_I hung upside down by the chains at my ankles. My arms hung 'above me' towards the ground, unbound but lifeless. _

_The old man came towards me with a red hot branding iron. I wasn't afraid though. This was child's play compared to the stuff he would do on normal days. He could have gotten it white hot if he wanted to but he didn't._

_I felt the heat tickle my skin before it made contact and started to burn my flesh._

_I breathed painfully through my nose and bore through the pain. God damn! That hurt. But I didn't struggle…_

I jolted awake again.

Damn!

I don't know where some of these dreams came from. I think it may be my imagination now after years of working as a vampire hunter. I had seen some messed up shit over the years so I guess my thoughts might be a little warped.

I heard from the front seat "We're here Miss Stake."

I nodded. We pulled up to the building. It was a large mansion like building that was out in the middle of forest. But I was in no mood to look at the intricate mouldings. I had to see The Queen.

I slammed the doors open noisily. I was immediately greeted by a deep voice I knew only over the phone. "Hello Miss Stake. Welcome to our humble establishment."

I looked at a man I had come to know as Damon. I was a little surprised by the man.

I knew from his voice that he would be a big boy I never thought he would be this huge. And from what I could see he was covered from head to toe with scars.

I was stunned for all of a second and then I recovered and said "Thank you for inviting me Damon, although I hardly think this is humble. But I digress. Where is she?"

Damon nodded towards some doors. I follow him as he led me to where I hoped the queen was stored. We hurried down some hallways and opened some doors. I was so intent on Damon's back that I completely ignored my surroundings. I didn't care what kind of room we went through. I vaguely think I heard some screaming and felt something cold but I couldn't tell you exactly what they were.

I was excited to see the queen. This was going to be a huge experience for me. I couldn't wait. We entered a room with a lot of monitors.

I was a little disappointed but I shook it off. I asked "Can I see her?"

Damon nodded to someone in the room. A screen near us flashed on and showed a small prison cell with a metal bed in the center of the room. There was a crispy but breathing thing in the room. There was audio on the camera so I could hear her crackling pants. A warm, fussy feeling spread through me at the thought of her in pain. I asked "How long have you had her here?"

Damon answered quickly "Three months now." My eyes widened slightly. Wow, they had been busy.

I still couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"What about her husband?" I inquired

Damon looked away from the monitor and replied to me "Don't worry, he won't be coming here."

I tilt my head to the side "Why?"

He smiled and explained "Because we killed her. It was only for five seconds but it was enough to break the bond. So he thinks she's dead right now…."

"…And it will make him an easier target." I finished

He nodded "Exactly. We know he's still alive somewhere in this city but we don't know where. That is where you come in." He leaned back against the tables and continued "We need you to go find him, and kill him."

I smiled. "My pleasure."

He grinned evilly "I hoped you would say that."

I took one last look at the queen on the monitor. Then I asked

"So what's the plan?"…

**So here's the specialist. A woman. Anybody wanna take a guess at what's gonna happen? And keep in mind that I'm not that evil as your thinking (or am I…)**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's Mr. Depression pants. So he's all, you know depressed.**

**Chapter 8**

Aerhon stared sightlessly up at the ceiling. He heard Jason begin to move about but he made no move to get up at all. He had been lying in this exact same spot for… how long now? ... He wasn't quite sure but he knew there was a seven in there somewhere.

He didn't want to move. To move meant that he could live without his heart. He just couldn't.

Suddenly he saw Jason's face above him. He looked calm. "Do you want anything?"

Aerhon almost laughed. It would have been hollow and painful, but it would have been a laugh.

Of course he wanted something. He wanted his wife back.

It was a hollow ache in his chest. An almost tangible thing that would follow him wherever he went.

Jason sighed and fell out of his view. He didn't feel guilty for ignoring his second as he would have if he had his heart. Nothing seemed to affect him anymore. And Jason had tried.

His second tried a couple things to get him to come out of his depression but nothing seemed to work. He had listened to news reports of baby kidnappings, child abuse reports, stuff that normally would have made his heart bleed. Nothing.

He listened to reports about the kingdom he had ceased to care about. The werewolves were moving in on his territory and making trouble. The feral vampires in his kingdom were running rampant with no one stopping them. He couldn't muster up the energy to care.

He was told later that Jason had stepped up to the substitute king position. He straightened everything in a matter of days.

That had been part of the reason I didn't care. I knew my second was talented enough that he would be able to handle any problem I couldn't.

That was why he was my second.

I simply didn't care anymore.

His heart wasn't there anymore…

**Yep, depressed.**

**I'll try to get his chapters out as quickly and painlessly as possible. But his chapters aren't going to be that long until he meets Anna.**


	9. Chapter 9

**K' people, here's Anna again, she's going to get more info on Mr. Depressed Pants.**

**And sorry for not updating in a while, my computer crashed and I have to use my mom's in the meantime. Sorry again!**

**Chapter 9**

...

Damon smiled at me and said "Good, I was hoping you would accept it."

I nodded excitedly "Of course, what hunter wouldn't want this job? If I'm successful, this could make history."

Damon got this weird bemused look on his face as he said "Yes, what hunter wouldn't. And we will definitely make history."

I looked back at the screen with the crispy queen. I was thrilled that she looked so helpless and powerless on the screen but I wanted to enjoy her pain in person. I looked over at Damon "Now can we go see her?"

Damon's eyes widened for a second but then the look vanished. He covered it up so elegantly that I was a little unsure if I had seen it at all. He looked away from me to a folder that had been put in his hand by one of the other hunters in the room. "Ah no, miss Stake. We are not going to let you see her in person just yet. I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

I felt my eyebrow rise and my fists clench harder. "And why may I not see her?" I asked tensely.

He looked up to me and said "Miss Stake, what we have in here is a chance to wipe out an entire parasitic race. We want to take the least amount of risks when handling said chance. So no, you may not go and see her in case she is able to escape. We would expect someone like you to know the feeling of losing them."

I blushed an indignant red at his impertinence. This guy was really asking for it. I longed to hit him already. And I hadn't even been working with him that long. I think it was one of my records.

"And, miss Stake. Don't ask again."

My vision went white for a second.

I shook my head and it went away. I asked "What about the husband? You said you had additional information on him?"

Damon held out the folder to me. I took it and glimpsed through it. There were a lot of pictures of him in various states of dress and time and of course in all of them there was his queen right beside him. More often than not they had smiles on their faces.

It sickened me.

Why did those blood sucking parasites get to be happy when all the people they fed off of suffered? She was going to end this.

Soon.

The first part of the master plan was already completed. We only needed to get to the king and then it would all be over. The vampires valued strength. The leaders of the race were chosen on their abilities so when the king and queen of the entire race were extinguished then all the other vampires would flee. Seeing the powers of the hunters would bring the whole vile race to their knees.

I felt a small giggle bubble up in my lungs from the images that sprung up in my mind.

I was so ready for this assignment. I looked up at Damon and asked "Where is he now?"

The look he gave me could have been described as sheepish but it was totally obscured by the scars and harshness of his face. "We don't actually know that. He was last seen at a morgue in town around the three months ago that we took his queen. He was picked up by one of his servants and then never seen again after that. We suspect that his servant moved him into hiding since we got to his queen. So we don't know where he is."

I sighed angrily. I had expected them to at least have a clue as to where he was but now my chore turned from 'go, in kill' to 'look endlessly for him and finally when I do find, kill'

I couldn't say I was pissed off about this. No, it was much to light a phrase. I was boiling mad that they hadn't at least found him for me.

"Fine, I'll find him." I threw the file to the table Damon was leaning on and stormed out angrily.

I pulled my cell phone and pressed speed dial #1.

A rough female voice answered me on the other end. "Yeah, what?"

"I need you out here Joy. These fuckers don't even know where he is." I growled into the phone.

I hear a muffled voice on the other end. "Baby, who is it?"

I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it with my eyebrows drawn. I put the phone back to my ear and say into it "When did Bruce get out of the doghouse?"

Her friend chuckled into the other end "When he brought home some very pretty flowers and a vamp's head for me."

I chuckled back "Ooooo, which one was it?"

"The one and only Victor Chargoff." Joy answered

My mouth gaped open. I felt a little tug on my heartstrings for Bruce's making up gift. If only I could find a man like that.

Joy had been hunting that one for a while. It was part of the reason she hadn't come out with me but I knew the other part was that she didn't want to leave her hunter boyfriend Bruce behind after a fight.

I had been with Joy for what seemed like forever. She was my best friend. Or rather the closest thing I could call a friend. We didn't like to be too attached but it was still fun to have a small girls night with her every now and again.

She was still in our hometown hunting vampire. Her mother had been killed by vampires when she was a little girl and had herself been tortured by the same vamps. She had barely gotten out of there alive. Now both she and her father were vampire hunters. Joy didn't talk to her father much anymore.

I had gotten the call a couple weeks ago that a group on the west coast had managed to capture the vampire queen and were asking hunters to track down the king. I don't know who else they called but I was probably one of the first ones they called in. After all, I did have a record with the couple. Joy hadn't wanted to go with me so I had gone on my own.

"So, can you come up here now?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

Joy laughed and said "Yeah, I should be… Oh stop that!... I should be on first flight in the morning. Will you wait for me?"

I smiled at the thought. "Of course. Give Bruce my best."

"Yep, but first I'll give him my best." Then she hung up.

I just said "Eww." And then hung up as well.

I was overall pleased with the day. Now I would be spending most of my time exploring the town to see if there are any abandoned buildings or places where the residents only seemed to be around during the day.

I knew the abandoned buildings were a stretch but it was worth a try. Most vampires had gotten upgrades on their living arrangements by now but there were still some that couldn't make the transition. Then maybe they could give up some information on where the king was. Or at the very least I could get rid of a few pests along the way.

Ugh, I couldn't wait for Joy to get here. She was a master tracker.

**And that's 10,000 words for this story now! Yay!**

**There's that. She's getting her forces together to fight the hidden monster. **

**Will she get him? **

**Maybe she will maybe she won't, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**But for right now, I'm tired and I have to go to bed.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review please.**

**Chapter 10**

Aerhon rolled over onto his stomach. Jason was nattering his ear off again and it was starting to annoy him. All he was asking for was for everyone to just leave him alone. But nobody seemed to respect his wishes anymore.

Jason had karted him back to his throne room the other day to accept condolences from the vampire race. He had just sat there and stared at a particularly energetic bat that had managed to get into the throne room and make its home on the ceiling. It had been easier then listening to all of them going on and on about how good a woman his wife had been. They didn't need to tell him, he knew. He knew everything about his wife.

But he still had to sit through the 'funeral' that was worse than torture.

I was zoning out on what Jason was saying but then he said something that caught my attention. "… I bought you a new house in your old area."

I rolled over and looked at him. "What?"

He shrugged "You're not being a king to your people and obviously don't want to be around anyone right now so I bought you a house in your old area."

I snorted but didn't respond. He had finally gotten tired of me. I had been waiting for the day when this would happen. I knew it was going to happen soon but I hadn't really been keeping track of his moods to know when exactly it was going to happen.

He was foisting me off on someone else while he took over my kingdom. That sneaky little bugger. I didn't begrudge him though. It was my own fault. I couldn't hate him when he was doing what I couldn't.

I would go to this house that he bought me but it wouldn't help anything. My mood or otherwise. He continued to talk to me but I blanked out on what he was saying.

The just of it was that they were going to move me out there as soon as possible without attracting attention. And when they got me there they would provide the premium protection for me during my stay there. Jason had continued to monitor the hunters activities and found out they were calling in specialists from all around the world now that I was vulnerable.

I still couldn't muster up the will to care.

My wife is dead and nothing is going to bring her back.

My life was over.

But why was I still breathing?

**Okay there we go. I know Its short but he doesn't have a lot of feelings right now.**

***NOTE* I have a baby brother now as of 3 weeks ago now. He's really cute!***

**And now back to the story. **

**Next time we get back to Anna again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Anna again. She's on the hunt now and she's out for blood. OOOOooo, I wonder what's going to happen.**

**Chapter 11**

I crouched down and moved forward.

The dark night enveloped me in a familiar embrace. My feet moved swiftly beneath me as I slunk along the hallway. My thighs lightly burned from the pressure of crouching on them but I ignored it. I had to ignore pain in my line of work.

A creak echoed in the room on the other side of the wall I was pressed against. I froze. I knew there was someone here.

I waited, keeping my breathing steady and keeping my heart rate normal. I pulled up my face mask to further muffle my breathing. It was no use. I knew I had already been heard. It was just a matter of who was going to make the first move.

My hand moved my hand slowly over the leather of my pants. I snuck it over my spread thigh and wrapped around my modified gun. My fingers clasped it lovingly and drew it out of its pocket. I pulled it up in between my breasts and cocked it.

A vampire's fist bust through the plaster of the wall beside my head.

I rolled forward and pivoted around so I looked at the vampire as I squeezed out a shot. The hand that had punched through the plaster disintegrated before my eyes. I had a moment of satisfaction before the rest of the vampire came through the wall, anger sputtered from his glowing red eyes as he looked at me. I smiled and shot off another round at him. The vampire went down in a screaming inferno.

I laughed as the ashes floated to the ground.

But my laughter was short lived as footsteps pounded towards me. Five more vampires flooded into the wreckage of the hall. My breath grew short as I pulled another gun out of the pocket on my other hip. I took a deep breath and pointed.

Shots rang throughout the house and then it was silent.

I pushed myself up off the ground and surveyed the damage. There were six piles of ash all through the hallway. A smile lit my face at the job well done. I pulled my face mask down and replaced my guns in their pockets. I put my hands in my pant pockets and strolled away down the hall.

With the vampires killed my job was done here. I started whistling a cheery tune that I had once heard, I can't remember where from but I think I liked it.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. Apparently I had missed one.

I tried to buck the vamp off of me but it was no use. I was pinned. The weight was momentarily lifted and I was rolled over. The male vamp growled savagely in my face. I had an urge to growl back but I kept it to a teeth bearing instead.

With my hands pinned above my head and my weapons useless to me at this point I just laid there and waited for the inevitable death I knew would be delivered. And that sucked, I thought I would at least go down fighting the king or at least be in the same room as the bugger, but no. I was going to be killed by this stupid grunt and I wasn't even going to be able to put the king's head on a wall like I had always wanted to.

I took a deep breath and looked up into the red eyes of the vampire.

He was staring down at me in shock. Then he whispered one word "You."

His grip loosened and I took my advantage. I yanked my hand to my belt and took one of the many daggers and plunged it into his dead stomach. He yelled out loudly in pain. Blood poured out of his mouth onto my face. I sputtered and tried to get the blood out of my face with my free hand.

I pulled back my legs and vaulted him off of me. I jumped up and grabbed the guns from my belt again. With the barrels aimed at the vamp I pulled both triggers.

Only ash remained of the vampire. I breathed a sigh of relief. The guns were replaced again in their holders.

Then I smiled again. I always got a rush of giddiness when I killed a vampire. It was an awesome feeling that I liked revisiting again and again. Fun stuff.

I whistled a little tune as I exited the house. I did a little skip as I opened the gate and closed it very precisely behind me. I looked back one last time, leaning on the small gate. It was a nice house I must admit. Back in the day it must have looked glorious. But now it was a run-down old relic, and now with new holes. The two story Victorian style house was supposed to be green but was now an almost blue shade with mold and vines growing all over it. The windows were shattered from rocks being thrown at them over the years. Parts of the roof had caved in and the yard was an overgrown disaster.

I sighed as I fingered the faded and broken white gate. In another life I would have enjoyed living in a place like this. But it wasn't for me. I had to be out there defending the unknowing masses from those horrible things…

I heard a crack. I gasped and let go of the part of the gate I had crushed in my hands. Oh shit. A growl came from my throat as I turned back to the road.

My driver was waiting across the street for me. The limo looked so out of place among the hideous buildings. I almost chuckled at the contrast but I managed to hold it back.

Nobody came to this part of town. It was considered by many to be a haunted part of town. All the buildings were run down and the yards were messes. Although I did admit that it was a creepy part of town it wasn't totally unfortunate. I was surprised that nobody at all saw the potential of the area. But I suppose superstition won out over logic in most human's minds.

I grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it open. When the door was closed the driver pulled away and asked without looking back. "How was it miss?"

I smiled happily. Replaying the last moments on the vampires faces. "It went fine."

Damon had sent me here as a time passer. It was a good thing too. I think that if I had been stuck in my room waiting then I would have gone insane. The exercise was good for me. I was impatient to be on this job already.

The car pulled out of the 'haunted woods' as I just now dubbed them.

My impatience and thoughts made me miss the car that pulled in after we left…

**There we go. Before anybody says anything I think it's really short and kind of sucky but I didn't want to leave my readers hanging and I figured that getting the general idea out then that would be good for now. And I'm going to put out a new chapter real soon. I am just taking my writing class right now and I hope to be writing more often.**

**So, any thoughts so far on these two? The depression case and the one who's got a major case of 'killem'alls'?**

**Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I sighed again. The landscape passed by outside the window of the limo without me really seeing it. I asked myself once more why I was even still living anymore. There was no point really.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look over to know it was Jason. He was being uncharacteristically touchy feely now that he was dropping me off like a kid to daycare. He stated calmly "Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Furthering the whole daycare scenario.

I shook off his hand and looked back out the window. This time I finally focused. We were passing some very nice buildings. But all of them looked very run down. My heard almost broke for the history displayed in the rotting wood. Almost, if it hadn't already been broken by my wife.

We pulled up to one of the dilapidated looking houses. The wood looked horrible and the vines were almost engulfing the whole house. There were only small shards left of the windows and the yard was full of unkempt weeds. I couldn't be sure of the full extent of the damage to the house until I got inside but it was promising to be just as ugly as the outside.

I pushed the door open and stepped out. With my hands in my pockets I casually glanced around at the neighborhood that I was now to call home. More or less. There was the main street with rotting Victorians. Beyond one side was the city I had just been evacuated from. It was lit up with hundreds upon hundreds of lights from numerous buildings to ward off the night that threatened to sneak in. It blended with the sky full of stars. The other side was the end of the city line. The only thing out there was forest. Many wild animals must wander in to this neighborhood.

Jason touched my shoulder again. Why did he feel like he had to touch me? "Come on big guy. Let's get you into your new home." He coaxed.

I walked up the path with him but at a much slower pace than his eager gait. My gaze was drawn along the overgrown lawn. I remembered time like this when my wife had been alive. We had bought a house much like this one and as a form of entertainment she had made me cut the lawn with a pair of safety scissors. I did it and as a reward for my hard work my stunning wife gave me one of the best nights we had ever had as a couple. Neither of us had been able to walk the next day even with our vampire resilience. I smiled at the thought of that night.

"What the hell happened here!" I heard Jason shout from inside the house.

I pulled away from my thoughts and looked over at my assistant. He was stomping past me back to the car, his cellphone already clutched in his hand about to be brought to his ear. That sparked my curiosity. I wandered past Jason into the house.

He had left the door open to the scene inside. Inside the decrepit house I saw piles of ash in the hallways. Interesting, I wonder what happened here.

"Aerhon, get out of there! We don't know if anyone's still in there!" Jason called out from behind me. He was at my side in an instant pushing me back down the path to the car.

I held out my hand to him and said "Calm down Jason. It'll be fine."

He looked at me like I was crazy "No it will not be fine. Did you see that hallway? That is not dust my friend. That was the guards I had assigned here to protect you. If they just got vaporized then you are sure as hell not staying here."

I put my hands back in my pockets and said with conviction "I'm staying here Jason, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

Jason gaped at me and asked "Do you really have a death wish? Why would you stay here?"

A shadow of a smile passed my lips as I said "You knew I had a death wish Jason. And really, why don't I go out doing something that we loved."

Jason looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed sadly. He looked torn. Finally he straightened up and looked at me. In the next instant I was being crushed by an embrace that would have probably killed a human.

Jason whispered "It's been a good run man."

I nodded silently then pulled away. I walked up to my new home, plans for the new design already running rampant through my mind. I could probably do the clean up tonight and then start work on it tomorrow. There was so much work to be done. I heard Jason call out behind me "We cleaned out the basement for you and left some bagged blood in a cooler down there. We'll be delivering every other week. So don't die until then. I would really hate to haul good blood out here and have it wasted on your ashes. Oh, and the building supplies you'll be needing are down there too."

I looked back one last time and watched as Jason's car pulled away into the night.

I sighed a last time. Yep, totally felt like day care.

Or maybe night care…

Oh well. I turned and looked into the house. I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I guess it was time to start working.

A shrill ringing startled me.

I quickly looked for the source and found it was a cell phone. My eyebrows arched at the small device. What was this doing here?

**Anna's POV:**

I quickly searched my pockets. Oh no, my phone was missing. I yelled at the driver. "Turn around, we need to go back to that place."

The driver quickly did an illegal U-turn and headed back to that house. We were lucky there weren't any other drivers on the road or we may have caused a crash.

So we sped back down the road, getting closer and closer to my phone.

**So there we are, finally. I am so exhausted. I am so sorry I haven't put any out for this story lately. I've just been really busy. Like I said, I hope to be putting out chapters quicker but really who can plan these things?**

**Okay, please review. Tell me what you think will happen when these two finally do meet?**


	13. Chapter 13

**K' back to the regular trading POV's, so here comes Anna's. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door.

It was as quite as when I had left. The house still looked as ominous as it did before. I shivered as I walked back up the path. The chills were settling into my bones.

I opened the door and let myself inside. I sighed as I looked around the dark house. It's going to be a bitch to find my phone. The moonlight filtering in through the broken ceiling was at least minimally helpful. I should have just waited until morning but I was here anyway, I might as well look around.

Then the shrill ring of my phone cut through the silence like a bullet through a vampires stomach. I smiled at the ringing that significantly shortened my job of looking for it. I walked over to what used to be the living room.

And froze.

There, standing in the midst of the rubble is a vampire. Who is holding my cell phone!

I take a moment to thank whoever is listening that he hasn't noticed me yet. He's facing away from me and examining my phone as if it were a complex puzzle to be unlocked.

My breathing slows and I pulled up my face mask to cover my face again. Even if he's going to die soon it still feels comforting to have the extra protection. I also slip a large knife out of my belt as quietly as I can.

I slowly make my way over to him. I make sure not to hit anything on my way over to him and thankfully he's still entranced by the small device.

I'm almost right behind him when I raise the knife with both hands above our heads. I try to take the most quiet breath of my whole life and then I swing.

...

...

I missed.

I stared at the back of his head, incredulous.

At the last moment he had sidestepped me. I gaped under my mask.

"You know human, you're not as quiet as you'd like to think. But then again not many people can mistake the sound of a car pulling up. Especially in this kind of neighbourhood." He looks back at me, his red eyes full of morbid humour.

I'm frustrated at how easily he's taking this. I focus and take another swing, this one meant for his pale neck.

He dodges that one too.

I yell out my frustration and take another swing.

Which he dodges again.

I take a large number of wild swings at him. He sidesteps all of them at exactly the right time. I get increasingly more frustrated with each swing. But he manages to keep the humour in his features, which frustrates me more.

What surprises me though is that he doesn't take any return swings. All he does is dodge my wild swings with the knife. It's throwing me off a little. It's like I'm fighting a one sided fight. Like he's not an enemy but a training dummy.

I try to back him into a corner so that he has no choice but to face me. I almost succeed in that until I actually do it. He leans casually in his corner. I swing, my thoughts running wild with triumph. I almost smile until he disappears.

His voice whispers into my ear "You know, I have to admire your persistence. I don't know if another hunter would have held out as long as you. But I might say that you need a little more training. When was the last time you practised?"

I swung my knife behind me to get him away. He jumped back easily and tilted his head at me, simply observing.

My breath was coming in heavy pants. I realized to my horror that I had almost tired myself out.

It was a stupid move. Never get angry. It was a basic rule that's never supposed to be broken. If you get mad you get sloppy. Which is exactly what point the stupid vampire was trying to make to her. She wanted to growl at him but wisely kept it to herself.

He interrupted her thoughts by saying "Would you like to sit down? I'm sure we can find you a seat somewhere."

I shriek at him "Shut Up!"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Fine, have your wish."

He studied her phone for a second and then added "I'm guessing this is yours."

I don't answer.

He sighs and then tosses it to me "Here."

I catch it easily in my hand. I don't instantly tuck it away cause I'm a little stunned. I never expected him to be so... civil. Most other vampires were extremely hostile, ready to tear anybody apart limb from limb. But even though I had tried to kill him not moments ago, the bloodsucker still stands there so calmly!

I recover my voice "What?...Why?"

He shrugs. "Why not? You apparently want it back and I have no use for it. I suppose I could go through your contacts and prank call everyone, but that seems a bit immature."

I gape at him.

What's wrong with him?

I do slip my phone back into my pocket now and as I'm doing that I pull out the gun from my belt. I quickly bring it out and start unloading it in his direction.

He manages to easily and effortlessly dodge every single one.

My gun clicks uselessly and throw it to the floor.

He leans back up, still managing to look casual as he flicks dust off is shoulders. His...large shoulders... What The Fuck am I thinking!

In the silence of the room I take a moment to examine him.

He was a little taller then her and definitely more buff. He did not look bad for a male. Definitely. His dark hair was short but unkempt. His eyes still held a little humour but it held a weight of sadness on them that made my chest tighten. His shoulders were big and broad. I almost bit my lip when I got to the opening of his shirt to his chest. It was magnificent. I had to make a mental check not to drool over him as I looked. His legs were long and muscled too. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to straddle those legs.

"Are you about done?"

I flick my eyes up to his humour filled ones and blush.

**Okay, I know that took a while and I'm sorry but I'm pretty glad I got to doing this one. I plan to do another chapter real soon. I hope you all liked this one but I really gotta go to bed.**

**What do you guys think will be happening on Aerhon's end?  
><strong>

**Good night and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we are, Aerhon's POV.**

**Chapter 14**

I don't know what made me smile about the situation but I couldn't classify it as anything but humorous. Maybe it was the fact that I was tormenting one of the members of the organization that destroyed my wife. Or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't actually had a fight like this in many years.

Although the romps with my wife in our bedchamber could almost be classified as hostile, it never got to the point where it damaged either of our bodies. I really have no clue but the scenario was still amusing. It felt almost good to smile again, even if it wasn't wholeheartedly.

The female hunter continued to stare at me as she fought to regain the breath that she had lost.

I remained silent and sat in one of the decrepit chairs. If I appeared more relaxed in her presence I knew it was annoy her more then she already was. And I did so enjoy annoying hunters. It throws them off their 'game' as it were. The serious ones were all on their 'game'. And she appeared to be the most serious one I've come across.

Not that I was in contact with many. They were always taken care of long before my wife or I even knew what was going on.

Not that great of an organization if you were asking me.

But they weren't.

I looked behind me at the wall she had just littered with bullets and sighed. It was going to take some work to collect all the bullet fragments out of the wall. I walked up and started picking at the wallpaper. "You know, you've just made this harder than it had to be."

"Well at least I have that against you, Leech." She spat venomously back.

"Are we really going to be reduced to name calling?" I asked her back. "It always seemed a little juvenile to me. But then again I forget how young you all are." I looked at her. Anger was shining brightly at me from behind her mask. "I mean really, compared to me you are considered children."

She countered "You're just mad that we killed that bitch wife of yours."

My head tilted violently as I pierced her with my gaze. If I could have killed her with a look she would have been twitching on the floor.

"I mean, you're the king right?" She continued on as if she didn't notice my anger. "I recognise you from the time I almost got you two years ago."

I tried to think but my mind was blind with unrestrained rage. "I don't remember you. I guess you were just so insignificant that I didn't bother even trying to remember you." She growled at me. "Hit a nerve?"

"Nope, just thinking how awesome it would be to bury a stake in your chest."

"Getting a little medieval aren't we? But I guess your methods should be as outdated as your beliefs." I struck back.

She snorted "That's rich, coming from someone who was probably helped create the beliefs to begin with."

I had had enough of her. "I suggest you leave now. There's nothing you have on that little body of yours that will work on me. Come back more prepared next time Chickie Pea."

She growled at me again but did as I suggested, as in she started towards the door. Of course she didn't turn away from me though. She told me as she reached the door "I'm coming again and you'd better be prepared to bite the dust Vamp Scum."

"I'm counting on it." I murmured as I watched her rush down the path to the car that awaited her.

Watching the car peel down the road I wonder to myself why I hadn't just killed her. She had called my loving, nurturing wife a bitch. And I wondered why I was just letting her get away. She could bring back more hunters tomorrow.

I was about to call Jason when I thought better of it. Why would I need or want to run? I had wanted to die ever since my wife… So why hadn't I just done it already? Just gone ahead and joined her in death. There was nothing life had to offer me anymore so why did I still cling to it?

I did have to admit though, something was holding me back. I just didn't know what it was.

**So there we go! Any thoughts on the story so far? I welcome any and all reviews of this story.**

**What do you think of this whole thing? Feel bad for Aerhon? Still holding on for the wife he believes is dead?**

**Any thoughts at all?**

**Anyways, Review please! =D**


End file.
